The Love Drug
by Midnite Rose 09
Summary: It's Kaname's birthday so Ichijou gives him a love drug that he uses on Zero that night. But the next morning when Zero wakes up, he realizes he's turned into Kaname! What will the two lovers do? Yaoi! Not at all related to my other stories. KanameXZero
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday Kaname

"Happy birthday Kaname-senpai!" shouted Yuki. Kaname turned to face her and smiled.

"Thanks Yuki." he said, still smiling.

Yuki held out her hands and in them she was holding a little box.

Kaname looked at her hands and looked back up at her.

"Yuki! You didn't have to." he said, although he really wanted to know what was inside the box.

"But I wanted to because you always help me out and stuff so I felt like this is

the least I could do." Yuki said, smiling brightly at him and took his hand and dropped the small box in his hands.

Kaname looked at her one more time and opened his present.

In the box was a bracelet.

"I know I know... I'm sure you're thinking it's girly but I thought it would suit you best. It says Best Friends on it and I have one exactly like. See?" Yuki stuck out her hand and showed Kaname her bracelet. She was right. It was an exact match.

Kaname looked her in the eyes and smiled warmly.

"I love it. Thank you so much Yuki. Do you mind helping me put it on?"

Yuki's smile grew wider.

"Sure!" she said, taking the bracelet. Yuki put the bracelet on Kaname and they both smiled and laughed.

_Wow, I never knew she cared this much about me,_ thought Kaname.

"Happy birthday Kaname-senpai!" said Ichijou as he walked up to the two best

friends.

"Thanks Ichijou."

"Oh Yuki you got that for him?" asked Ichijou.

"Yep!"

"It sure looks nice."

Yuki flashed her bright smile again.

"Yuuuuuki!" called Yori-chan from across the school yard.

Yuki looked back at Yori-chan and shouted, "Coming!"

She looked at Kaname and Ichijou and said, "Well I gotta go pack so I'll see you two later!" She hugged Kaname quickly, waved at Ichijou and ran to Yori-chan.

"Do you think it's too girly Ichijou?"

Ichijou studied Kaname and his hand for a moment.

"Nope. It suits you perfectly," he said with a smile. "And here's my gift to you

Kaname-senpai."

Ichijou held out a long box that looks like it could hold a necklace and Kaname studied it for a minute.

"Is it more jewelry?"

Ichijou chuckled. "Just open it."

Kaname took the box and pulled off the top. In it was a glass bottle. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands. The liquid inside was pink and it looked as if it was glowing.

"What is it?"

"It's a love drug."

"A love drug?" Kaname said a bit surprised. "What would I need this for?"

"Well I thought that if Zero was ever fussy over sex or something you could just give him a little bit of that and he'd be in so much heat that you would have to put him out of his misery," said Ichijou with a wink.

Kaname shook his head. "Ichijou, you confuse me sometimes. You're always calm and collected but the things you do and tell me sometimes are so different."

Ichijou laughed. "Well you know I do so much so when I'm around you I..." his

voiced faded away as he walked away.

I wonder if Zero got me anything, thought Kaname. He chuckled to himself. Eh...

Probably not. He can be my birthday present.

Zero sat on his bed looking at the present he had gotten Kaname. It was a ring

and he wasn't sure if it was too girly. _Damn_, he thought. _Maybe I shouldn't give _

_it to him then. It'll make me look needy and girly. Shit..._

Zero sighed and stuck the ring back in the box, putting it in his pocket.

He glanced at his watch and realized it was late enough to go see Kaname.

He got up and headed for Kaname's dorm. Yuki had told him about the present she got Kaname and how happy he was. Zero was a bit jealous. He wasn't sure why because he knows that Kaname loves him and that Yuki is just a good friend but he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Zero reached the Kaname's door and hesitated at the doorknob. He wasn't sure why

but he felt a bit worried about his present. _Maybe he won't like it. Crap that _

_means I'll look like an idiot for getting the wrong- wait what the hell am I _

_saying? _

He shook his head as if clearing the thoughts from his mind and opened the door.

Kaname was sitting on his couch reading when he looked up and saw Zero. He put

the book down without marking his page and stood up.

"Happy birthday Kaname," Zero said not meeting Kaname's eyes.

Kaname chuckled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Zero and

whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

Zero pulled Kaname closer to him wanting to never let this person go.

Kaname chuckled again and pulled back so he could look into Zero's beautiful eyes. He brought his lips slowly to Zero's and hesitated when Zero's lips were mere millimeters away from his.

"Are you my birthday present?" whispered Kaname against Zero's lips.

Zero didn't say anything. He pulled Kaname in and locked him into a very

deep kiss. Their tongues tangled together and fought for dominance. Kaname

pulled Zero back to his bed, their mouths still attached to each other.

Zero broke away first to breath while Kaname pushed him onto the bed. Kaname slid his hand down his lover's body. He reached Zero's pants and unbuttoned them. He pulled them down revealing Zero's hard member underneath his boxers. He stroked his member and Zero moaned. Kane smiled and took off the boxers. He brought his lips to the tip and kissed it. Zero moaned from deep in his throat.

Kaname began to lick the tip slowly and Zero bucked his hips in response. Kaname

took the head in and began moving up and down.

"Ah... Kana... me..."

Kaname increased speed but Zero stopped Kaname from moving.

Kaname looked up and looked confused. Zero pushed him down so that they were in

opposite positions.

"Zero? What are you doing?"

He began unbuttoning his pants and said, "It's your birthday. So it should

be the other way around."

He pulled down Kaname's pants and boxers and began to pleasure his lover with

his mouth.

"Ahhh. Ahhhhh... Zerooooo... So... Goood..."

Kaname's fingers tangled around in Zero's silver hair.

"Zero. I'm... I'm gonna cum... Stop... I don't wanna cum yet..."

This only made Zero increase his speed.

"Ahhhh! AHHHHHH!"

Kaname arched his back as he came into his lover's mouth. Zero could feel the

hot liquid spurt into his mouth. He swallowed it happily.

Kaname pulled Zero up to him and kissed him. He rolled over on top of Zero, their lips never parting. He pulled Zero's shirt over his head and slid his hands down Zero's body and stopped at Zero's nipples. He pinched them making Zero moan against Kaname's lips.

Kaname felt around his lover's body until his hand brushed a small box in Zero's pocket. He took it out and examined it. Zero realized what he was doing and he quickly tried to snatch the box from Kaname's hands but Kaname held on tight.

"What's this?"

Zero blushed and looked away.

"Your birthday present," he said, totally embarrassed.

Kaname smiled and opened it quickly. In it was a silver ring. It was cool to the touch when he picked it up.

"I know it's girly so don't say anything or else I'll be mad," said Zero, his blush turning into a deeper red.

Kaname couldn't even talk right now. He was too happy. He slid the ring on his

finger and started to thank his lover in the only way he could at the moment. He

caressed every part of Zero's body that he could feel.

Zero moaned and felt his blush deepen even more.

"Zero I can't wait anymore. I'm sticking it in."

Kaname gripped Zero's thighs and put his hard member at the entrance of Zero. He

didn't hesitate one moment before thrusting himself deep into Zero.

"Ahhhhhhn!" cried Zero.

With each second Kaname increased his speed.

"AHHHH! Kaname! I can't hold on much longer!"

Kaname grunted in response and he thrusted his hips even faster.

"AHHHHHH!" they cried.

Kaname came and filled Zero even more. He collapsed on top of Zero panting. He

glanced at the shining ring on his finger.

He felt Zero's arms wrap around him.

"Thanks for my birthday present Zero."

"Your welcome."

Kaname looked up at Zero, "I hope you know we're not done yet."

Zero groaned. "I can't Kaname. I'm tired."

Kaname sighed but his face lit up as an idea came to him. He got up and ran to his desk to get the present Ichijou got him. He walked back to his bed and showed Zero.

"What's that?"

"Love drug."

Zero raised an eyebrow. Then he got it.

"Oh hell no."

Kaname smiled. "Please Zero. It is my birthday. And after tonight we won't even be able to do it until the summer is over."

Zero stared into those maroon eyes.

"Please Zero?"

Zero sighed. "Fine. But this is the ONLY time I will ever let you do this okay?"

Kaname laughed. "Okay."

He opened the bottle and poured a little in to Zero's mouth. Zero was a bit hesitant but he allowed Kaname to do it anyways. The pink liquid tasted like strawberries. Almost immediately he felt his body heat up. He got hard really quickly and started to feel good too.

"Ahhhh..." moaned Zero.

Kaname smiled and through the night of his birthday he made love to Zero all night.

A/N: please please review! I thought of this story and I was like I have to write about this. So please please review! I want feedback so I can see if I have to change anything! New chapters will be coming soon! I promise! Please review! Thank you!

-Jen-


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Drug Chapter 2- Switched

Zero woke up to the sunlight shining on his face. He turned to his side and heard Kaname breathing under the covers. He got up and went to the bathroom to take his morning pee. **(A/N :D)**

He walked to the sink to wash his hands when he noticed that his head felt slightly heavier.

I need a haircut, thought Zero.

He looked up at the mirror to examine his hair when he saw Kaname in front of him.

"Kaname! What the hell are you doing?"

Zero realized that Kaname was saying the same words as him and had the same exact expression on his face. He brought his hand up to touch Kaname. Kaname did the same. Instead of Kaname's face he felt the cool glass of the mirror. Then he brought his hand to his face. Kaname did the same. What the hell?

Zero turned around and looked at the bed where Kaname was still sleeping. Zero ran to his phone and used it as a mirror. Kaname was there staring back at him.

Zero ran back to the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

"AHHHHH!"

He collapsed to the floor and brought his hands to his face.

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. It's only a dream. A dream.

"Zero what's wrong?"

Zero looked up and saw himself standing in front of him.

"What the-?" muttered Kaname. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Zero again.

"Kaname?" whispered Zero's shaky voice.

"Zero?" said Kaname's confused voice. "Is that really you? Or... Me?"

"I don't know what happened! I woke up this morning and I... I... I don't know! I look like you! What the hell? I don't know... I'm so confused. Why do you look like me? Why do I look like you?"

"Wait did you say I look like you?" Kaname ran to the mirror and did almost exactly what Zero did, touching his face and mirror.

Kaname turned back to Zero. Finding his face covered in tears, he asked "Zero, why are you crying?"

Zero didn't even notice it. He touched his face and felt wetness upon his fingertips. But now that he knew he didn't try to stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks.

Kaname came over to him and hugged him. More like hugged himself though which felt awkward.

"Zero, we're gonna find out what happened okay? Don't worry."

"Just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you can fix everything Kaname!" cried Zero. "What are we gonna do? I don't know how to act like a pureblood. Or let alone you! What the hell is going on!"

Kaname sat back and made Zero look at him, or himself actually.

"I promise it'll be okay. Even if we don't know how to fix it we have each other."

"Kaname! We can't live as each other! You know that! I don't know how to act like you at all! What the hell are we gonna do?"

Kaname sat back and thought for a minute.

"Well it is summer time. I guess staying together is the best thing since we can't be each other. What were you going to do this summer?"

"I was going to travel for a while. And after that, I was going to come back for school."

"Well now you can't do that because you look like me. I was gonna stay here so I guess you have to now also."

Zero sighed.

"What?"

"I was really looking forward to the summer. I was so excited to travel. I saved up my money for so long."

Kaname brought his face close to Zero's even though it was as if he was close to himself. He tried to kiss Zero (or himself ;D) but Zero pushed away.

"Kaname! I can't. I feel like I'm kissing myself! I really can't. I'm sorry."

Kaname sighed and leaned back. "It's okay. I understand. I feel like I'm kissing myself too." He chuckled.

"Well I guess we should finish packing. Are you done?"

"Almost. I just have some clothes left to pack."

"Yeah me too. Well I guess we should hop to it since we should get out of here quick."

"Yea." Zero got up and headed for the door but Kaname grabbed his hand.

"Zero, wait. You can't go," Kaname said.

"What?"

"Remember? You look like me and I look like you. You can't go back to your room."

Zero finally understood and muttered, "Shit. What are we gonna do?"

Kaname thought for a moment until he realized the only thing that they could do.

"I have to go to your dorm and pack for you," he said.

Zero looked at him in confusion.

"Well since I look like you I have to be you until we're not here anymore. We can't let 'Kaname' pack your clothes for you now, can we?" Zero sighed. "Well should I stay here?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. But you don't have to pack for me because I'll be back quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Well, I only have two suitcases and one duffel bag. You can just throw my stuff into the duffel bag."

"Okay."

"Hurry back, okay?"

Kaname smiled at Zero's silly worry about this.

"Okay." He reached his hands out to pull Zero in for a kiss but Zero pulled away.

"I can't Kaname. It feels weird." he whined.

"Then close your eyes." Kaname told him.

Zero slowly closed his eyes, not sure if this was a good idea. Kaname did the same and pulled Zero's face over to his.

Their lips touched and and slid into a passionate kiss. Zero moaned against Kaname's hot lips. Their tongues tangled as they explored each others mouth. Kaname started to push Zero towards the bed but Zero pushed away, panting.

"That's it Kaname. I can't keep my eyes closed the whole time if we do it now."

Kaname sighed and said, "Okay. I'll go pack your stuff and maybe when we get to my house we can continue."

Before giving Zero a chance to speak he kissed him again and left the room.

_I'll be staying at Kaname's this summer_, thought Zero. _I've never been to his house before. _A pang of worry hit him_. Oh no... What if Kaname has a weird dungeon in his house or something? Maybe he sleeps in a coffin. Oh god what if- _

_Wait wait. I'm a vampire too what should I have to worry about? But he is a pureblood. God I feel like I'm acting like a girl again. _

Zero went and laid back down on the bed. His thoughts were full of Kaname and what staying at his house would be like. Before he knew it his eyes felt heavy again and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kaname slowly walked to Zero's room, hoping that no one would see him. He reached the door successfully without anyone seeing him.

"Zero!"

Scratch that.

Kaname turned around slowly and saw Yuki standing in front of him.

"Why are you up so early? You're never up before 9!" she asked him.

"Um..." _What would Zero say? What would Zero say?_ "Ummm why... do you care...?"

"Oh. Well I just thought it was weird," said Yuki with a smile. "Are you finished packing?"

"Almost."

"Where are you traveling to again?"

Crap. "Uh... You know... All over... and stuff."

"Like Paris or Rome?"

"Um… Yeah... There. Maybe... Well I have to go pack so I'll see you later Yuki."

"Okay but tell me before you're leaving okay? I wanna go see Kaname-senpai too. Maybe I'll go later."

Crap again. "Oh!"

"What Zero?"

"Uh I was thinking that um… Maybe I'll go with you. Do you want to go at like 9:30? Because my flight is at... 12."

Yuki thought for a moment. Kaname worried that she might have figured out something was up.

"Okay. I'll come back here then. See you later!" she beamed.

"Yeah bye."

Kaname hurried into the room and let out a sigh of relief. _That was harder than I thought._ He quickly went over to Zero's closet and looked to see what was left. It was just a bunch of messy clothes at the bottom of the closet.

He found the duffel bag and began folding the clothes quickly to make sure he was finished before Yuki came back.

He got into a nice routine and before he knew it there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Yuki poked her head through the door.

"Sorry Yuki. I'm almost done."

Yuki studied him for a little bit and asked, "Zero are you okay?"

He looked up at her and said, "Yeah why?"

"Well don't get mad at me for saying this but you seem happier today. Nicer."

Kaname thought for a moment before replying.

"I'm just happy to be able to leave school for a while. That's all."

"Oh. Me too," she said with her bright smile.

"Well," Kaname began as he finished packing the last of Zero's clothes. "Let's go say bye to Kaname."

Zero woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He quickly got up and ran to open the door. He was standing in front of himself along with Yuki beside himself. He rubbed his eyes. _Man what a crazy dream,_ he thought to himself.

"Good morning Kaname-senpai!"

Zero turned around to look for Kaname. That's when he remembered everything that happened.

"Oh! Yeah. That's me. Morning." he said quickly.

Yuki studied him.

"Were you just sleeping?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"Sorry! We didn't mean to wake you up."

He looked at himself who was actually Kaname.

"Oh uh it's okay."

"Me and Zero just came to say goodbye," Yuki said, and she came closer and locked him in a hug. He looked up at Kaname for help. 'Hug her!' he mouthed. Zero wrapped his arms around Yuki and waited for her to move away.

When she finally did she said, "I'm gonna miss you Kaname-senpai!"

"Oh. Um... Yea. I'm gonna... miss you... too..."

She smiled at him.

"Well I gotta go. I'm leaving with Yori-chan soon. Zero do you want me to wait for you?"

"No that's okay," replied Kaname.

"Okay." She hugged him tightly and looked up at him. "I'll miss you too."

He smiled. "Yep. I'll miss you too."

She smiled brightly again as she ran back to her room.

"'I'll miss you too?' I don't say that crap," said Zero.

Kaname walked into the the room pulling all of Zero's bags in.

"Well today you did. And you should have been a little bit more happy. You made me seem different."

"I can say the same. What took you so long too?"

"I was only gone for half an hour."

"Yeah but it doesn't take that long to throw clothes in a bag."

"I didn't just throw your clothes in a bag. I folded them," replied Kaname as he started folding his own. "Plus I had to wait for Yuki."

"Oh god. We've only been up for an hour and we've already changed each others images."

Kaname chuckled. "Oh well. I don't think she noticed."

"Well what do we do when we're done packing. We can't be seen leaving together."

"Well since we'll be leaving in a car that I sent to come to get me you'll have to bring the bags down. Then after you bring them all down I'll come down a minute after you do."

Zero thought for a minute. "Would I have to say anything to the driver?"

"No. He knows to go to the house immediately."

"Okay."

Everything went easily as planned. They both managed to get in the car without much contact with other people.

In the car on the way to Kaname's house, Zero grabbed Kaname's hand as they started their first summer together in each other's body. Not exactly the way Zero would want to spend his first summer with Kaname but he was still happy.

Even though he wasn't gonna be traveling much this summer.

A/N: hey guys! I hope you like the second chapter as much as you did for the first! The third will definitely be out soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I loved all the feedback from last time so thank you very much for supporting me! I want to see if I need to change anything so please please review! Thanks so much!

-Jen-


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Drug Chapter 3- New Places

The drive to Kaname's house was about an hour. They drove through what seemed like forests and such.

"You live in a really isolated area," muttered Zero as the pulled up in front of a big house.

Kaname chuckled and said, "Well I don't like it when people disturb me when it's my time to do stuff."

"Oh I-" Zero started but Kaname cut him off.

"It's okay if you do it though." Kaname said, reassuring him.

Kaname tried to bring Zero close for a kiss but Zero pulled away and admired the view.

Kaname rested his head on Zero's shoulder and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yea. I love it."

They got out of the car and Zero started towards the trunk but Kaname pulled him away.

"Youji will get it." he told him.

"Who's Youji?" Zero asked, perplexed.

"The driver, silly."

Zero looked at the driver and he had already started taking the bags out.

"Come on. You need to be 'me' and open the door."

"Oh right."

They both headed to the front steps of the house and Kaname discreetly handed Zero the keys to the house.

"Which key?" whispered Zero.

"The one with the circular edge."

Zero looked through the keys and held on to one. "This one?"

"Yep."

He quickly put the key in and opened the door to an amazingly modern and beautiful house. The ceilings were high as well as the windows. Everything looked as if it were hand made. The curtains were made of fine silk, the floor made of mahogany wood. This was only the beginning of this great house.

Kaname's voice broke through Zero's thoughts.

"Don't look so amazed. Youji will think something is weird."

Zero straightened up a bit but he couldn't get over the house. It was absolutely amazing. He couldn't believe it. He had expected it to be dark and gloomy but this was just amazing.

"Shall I leave the bags here, Kaname-sama?" Youji asked.

Zero stood there and said nothing until he remembered that he was Kaname.

"Oh uh... yeah. I mean yes. I will... tell Ka-ah-ah-choo!" Zero said to hide his slip. He knew that it was lame but it was the only way to cover up him saying Kaname's name.

"Zero will handle this." he said, smiling tightly.

Youji bowed in return and left, shutting the door silently behind him.

"Ka-choo?" Kaname said, smirking.

Zero scowled at Kaname.

"I had to cover up your name somehow."

Kaname chuckled. "So I guess you'll enjoy your summer here?"

Zero looked up at the windows that gave such a nice view of the sky. "It's amazing Kaname," he whispered.

Kaname chuckled again.

"Come. I'll give you a tour. We'll get our bags later."

Kaname disappeared into the next room and Zero hurried to catch up to him.

The first step into the next room was all it took. Zero was even more amazed by it. Everything looked delicate to the touch. The couches were pure white matching the curtains and the marble fireplace. The coffee table that rested in between the two couches was made of glass that looked like it had never been touched before. Sitting on the ledge on top of the fireplace sat little intricate ornaments that Zero couldn't make out what they were. On the wall above the fireplace was a beautiful landscaping of a forest near a river with the sun setting behind it. The walls on the sides of the fireplace were covered with bookcases that were completely filled with books. The floor in this room was different. It was a smooth white tile that magically blended in with everything else.

Kaname's chuckle broke Zero out of his state of wonder.

"What's so funny?"

"You just seem so fascinated by seeing my home."

"I can't even believe you live here. It's too beautiful."

"Thank you. Let's move onwards."

Zero followed Kaname into what was the dining room. Yet again this room was astonishingly beautiful too. A glass table at the center of the room surrounded by black metal chairs that matched perfectly with the table. Off to the side was a shelf that was filled with different types of wine and a small bar right next to it.

"I don't understand why I have this room. It is of no use to me. I have no guests over or dinner parties."

"Yeah but still..."

Kaname headed for the next room and with one more glance at the dining room Zero followed him.

"This is the kitchen," said Kaname as he held the door open for Zero.

This kitchen was very big. Big enough that there was an island at the center and still so much space for three people to move through together. It was filled with all the up-to-date silver appliances with wooden cabinets matching the color of the floor.

"Kaname... You live here?"

"Yep. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I freaking love it. This is like my dream home."

Kaname chuckled yet again and said, "Alright. Let's bring your things up and I'll show you the rest of the house later."

They walked through a door that led them to a set of stairs. Zero hadn't notice the stairs before but it was fairly close to the front of the house, where they began their amazing journey into the beautiful house.

Kaname grabbed his bags and Zero did the same. He led the way up the stairs as Zero followed. Zero looked down the hallway and saw a row of doors. Kaname walked to the one on the far end of the right and opened the door.

"This is my room."

In the generously big room was a king-sized bed at the center. To the side was another large bookcase that was filled to the top with books. On the other side was yet another fireplace. The walls were a maroon red that matched with the curtains covering the tall windows. There was also a television hanging on the wall across from the bed with dresser underneath it. Next to the dresser was a door that was probably a closet and another one down the side towards the fireplace that was open and revealed the master bathroom.

Kaname used his hand to push up Zero's mouth that was just about hanging open to the floor. It was rather comical.

"I can only imagine what my room would look like." he said, shaking off Kaname's hand.

Kaname laughed. "Well we'll go see that soon but first I think we need to discuss terms of rent."

Zero was taken bit by surprise. He had forgotten that he was intruding in Kaname's home.

"Ah yes. Ummm. I can-"

"I've already thought of a way you could pay me back without you being seen as me."

"Oh? Well I can't make money sitting around here all day."

"You see that's where you're wrong, Zero."

Kaname stepped closer to him and dragged a finger down Zero's (his own?) cheek.

"Let's make a trade. You do it with me so that you can stay here for the summer."

"What? Kaname you're crazy. That's just like having sex with yourself which is really freaking awkward."

Kaname went to his bag and took out his school tie.

"If you think you can tie me up and do me against my will I will be mad at you forever."

Kaname took the tie and tied it around Zero's eyes.

"Now why would I do that? I just solved the problem."

"Kaname-"

But it was too late. Kaname had already locked him in a passionate kiss with their tongues fighting yet again.

Kaname led Zero to the bed, their mouths and bodies against each other. Kaname brought his hand down to the bulge in Zero's pants. He broke away first.

"That was quick?"

"Ah..." moaned Zero as Kaname slowly rubbed his hand over Zero's hardness.

Kaname unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down releasing the beast that was inside Zero's pants.

Oh... This is a bit awkward...

Kaname closed his eyes to solve his problem this time and brought his lips to the head. He had barely put his lips to the member when Zero shuddered in pleasure.

Kaname quickly brought his mouth over the whole thing and began moving up and down as he usually did. His tongue moving against Zero's shaft as he brought his head up and down.

"Ah... Ugh. Kana... me... Ah!"

Kaname slowly released the hard member and started licked around the sides. He nibbled at Zero's sensitive vain which drove him crazy.

"Kaname! Ah! I'm… Coming!"

Kaname pulled away.

Zero lifted his head up in confusion not being able to see, "But... I was... almost there." he panted.

"Not yet Zero. You always manage to cum when I'm licking you but not today."

Zero sighed not knowing what Kaname was doing but he heard him taking off his clothes.

Kaname pulled Zero's legs over his shoulders and pushed up Zero's shirt and began playing with his nipples. Zero moaned again deep in his throat and before he knew Kaname thrusted his hard cock into Zero's entrance.

"AH!" yelled Zero as he came. But almost immediately he got hard again because Kaname was inside him. Kaname began to move in and out Zero and increasing speed with each breath he took.

Kaname brought his lips to Zero's again as he moved inside him. Zero moaned against Kaname's lips and brome away for a breath.

"Ah! Kaname! I'm... almost… ah!"

"AH!" groaned both lovers as they came together. Kaname collapsed onto Zero panting. He pulled out of Zero and rolled to the side next to him. He took off the make-shift blindfold to find a sleeping Zero.

_Did I overdo it? Nah,_ thought Kaname as he snuggled up next to to Zero.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the loving! Please review! Love when I hear from you!

It's the best. I started high school this week! Ahhhh! That's why it took me so

long for this chapter. LOL. But no worries! I'll post the next chapter soon! PLEASE

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

-Jen-

**Note: This isn't Jen, I'm a friend who helps her with posting her chapters and I have been busy lately. This chapter was supposed to be out three days ago. And it is 100% my fault that it isn't. Oh and September 9 was Jen's birthday so leave her some love! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Unfair Zero woke up to the moon staring at him through the window. He reached over for Kaname but frowned when he only felt the cold, soft sheets. He sat up, groaning because of the tightness in his lower back. _Jeez Kaname... How about next time you just break all my bones instead of putting in this annoying pain,_ thought Zero. He got up out of bed and saw that his suitcase was in the room. He walked over to it and pulled out some pajamas since he was still naked. He opened the door to the room which he realized was Kaname's. The hallway was lit with a few lights here and there. _Shit... How am I gonna find Kaname in this big house? _Zero wondered. He shut the door behind him and set off on his quest to find Kaname. He took a right turn and found the stairs almost immediately. He went downstairs and stopped midway when he heard voices murmuring from the living room. He couldn't really make out who was there or what they were saying. One was Kaname and the other person was obviously another man. He knew because of the deepness of the voice. And the shoes that rested in the hallway that weren't his or Kaname's. He slowly walked downstairs so that he wouldn't make a sound. As Zero got closer the voices became clearer. "How do you expect me to fix this Kaname?" "You gave it to me Ichijou. Now help me find out what's happened to us," said Kaname. _Ah. Ichijou. I should have figured, _Zero thought. Zero walked in and both males turned to look up at him. "Hi Kaname," said Ichijou as if it were a reflex. Then he blanched, bringing his hand to his mouth, "Sorry, I meant Zero," he corrected himself. Zero didn't say anything but he scowled at Ichijou. Ichijou laughed a little. "I'm sure you're mad but just to let you know I didn't do this on purpose. What advantage could I get if you were Kaname and Kaname was you?" he asked. "Then fix it," Zero said harshly. It was still Ichijou's responsibility Ichijou looked at Zero, eyes filled with pain."I would if I could K- I mean Zero." he said, fixing his mistake before the wrong name left his lips again. Kaname took Zero's hand and said, "Don't worry. We'll fix this somehow." Zero sank into the soft couch beside Kaname and sighed. "Ichijou where did you get that drug?" Kaname inquired. "I told you Kaname, I saw from a street vendor and thought of you. But I didn't actually think you would use it! I mean don't take this the wrong way but you are the last person in my mind that would do kinky stuff like that." Kaname sighed this time and brought his hand to his face. "Well you knew I was with Zero so why wouldn't I use it?" Kaname questioned. Ichijou chuckled nervously, "Well to be honest I wouldn't think Zero would allow you to do that." Zero glared at Ichijou. "I'm not into shit like that." "Well..." "Anyways, where exactly did you find it?" Kaname said, cutting off whatever Ichijou was about to say. "On the main street. I got it from an old guy. He said that it would solve all problems." "Then the drug must have been made up for couples who fight. I guess being in one another's body it would show you what the other person goes through," said Kaname. "I'm really sorry Kaname. I didn't know that this would happen." Ichijou said. "It's okay-" Kaname started, only to be interrupted by Zero. "It's not okay!" shouted Zero. They both turned to look at him. "Kaname, we are stuck in each others bodies! This is so not okay!" he yelled. "I understand but-" Kaname was once again interrupted. "But what? How are we going to change back? This is the worst thing to ever happen!" Zero raged. Zero stood up and began to walk away but Kaname caught his hand, holding him back. "Why are you upset Zero?" "I'm not!" "Then explain to me why you're crying," Kaname demanded. Zero reached his hand up to his face and felt warm streaming down his cheeks. Feeling embarrassed, Zero began to walk away again but Kaname pulled him back so that Zero fell on his lap. "Kaname!" Zero shouted in surprise. Kaname looked at Ichijou and said, "Ichijou come back tomorrow night and you will take us to that man." "Okay." Ichijou bowed his head before leaving the room and left quietly, his hidden smile containing happiness for the two lovebirds. Kaname waited to here the click of the front door before he said, "Why were you crying Zero?" "I wasn't," Zero said stubbornly. He tried to wriggle his way out of Kaname's iron grasp but failed. "Let go of me!" he yelled, continuing to struggle. "Only if you tell me why you were upset." Zero sighed. "I don't want it to be like for the rest of our lives Kaname." "And it won't be," Kaname said confidently. "How do you know?" "Because we are going to fix this tomorrow." "What if we can't?" Zero said, his voice shaking. "We will, my love," Kaname whispered in Zero's ear. He bit down slightly and Zero blushed as he held back his moan. He tried to push Kaname away but that only made Kaname hold him closer. Kaname turned Zero's head so that he could kiss him. Kaname stopped right before planting his lips on Zero's and slowly licked Zero's bottom lip. Zero's blush deepened and he closed his mouth to try and stop Kaname from kissing but it was too late. Kaname attacked Zero's mouth, their tongues tangling. "Mmmmmm..." Zero moaned. Kaname pushed Zero down onto the couch and began kissing his neck but Zero pushed Kaname away. "Kaname! I can't! My I'm still sore from the last time." Kaname looked at Zero feigning compassion until he swooped up Zero, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him up the stairs. He threw Zero on top of the bed and barely gave him a second to breath before capturing his lips again. "I don't ever want to see you cry," Kaname said against Zero's lips. "Ahhh... Kaname..." "We'll fix this Zero. I love you." he assured him. "I love you too." **A/N: I am soooooooo sorry! I know this took a really long long time for me to post. Please, please forgive me! I promise the next chapter will be up very soon! I just started high school and that's a big pain in the ass. Ugh. Anyways, if you guys want, follow me on twitter! My name is mentos99. We can like direct message or whatever. LOL. So anyway, once again, I promise to post the next chapter soon! Please review! Thanks for all your support and love! ** **-Jen-**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love Drug Chapter 5- Mr. Dealer**

"Here put this on," Kaname said, throwing a hooded cape over at Zero.

"A cape? What am I? Superman?" Zero asked, incredulous.

Kaname gave Zero a look. "I'm wearing one too. It's so that no one notices us. Unless you want to be noticed," he told Zero, raising an eyebrow.

Zero quickly draped the dark cloth over his shoulders and tied it at his neck. He put the hood over his head and looked at the mirror.

He felt like Red Riding Hood. Except he was in black.

_Eh... I guess it'll do, _He thought to himself.

He turned around and thought he was looking at another mirror but it was just Kaname wearing a cape too.

Zero sighed. _I want to return to my body quickly._

Zero walked over to his suitcase. He bent down to open it but his back protested with pain.

"Ow... Shit..." he muttered. Kaname appeared next to him immediately and put his hand on the small of Zero's back.

"Are you okay?"

Zero glared at him.

"What?" Kaname asked him.

"I hope you know this is your fault." Zero accused.

Kaname had a confused look on his face. "How so?"

"Your endless energy during sex is going to fracture my spine sooner or later."

Kaname chuckled and resumed what he was doing before.

Zero reached in his bag looking for Bloody Rose, the only thing that could keep him sane during this crazy situation. He rummaged around until his hand felt something hard and cold. _Found you._

He pulled out his shiny, sleek gun that was fully loaded and ready for action. He sighed. _Man, does it feel good to hold you again._

"Zero! What do you think you're doing with that?" Kaname asked him.

Zero's face scrunched up in confusion, "um... Getting ready to leave with it."

"You can't bring that along, Zero."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget the reason of this trip?"

"No."

"Then put it away."

"I refuse."

Kaname sighed. "Do you even know what would happen if I brought a hunter's gun with me?"

Zero didn't answer.

"Exactly."

"But I have to bring it with me. I feel safer with it."

Kaname sighed again and thought for a minute. "Fine. But since you want to bring it I will carry it."

"What? Why?"

"Zero! You can't forget that you are me and if people see that we have switched bodies they would ask why and they might find out about our relationship!"

Zero looked away from Kaname. That was the last thing he would want to happen. He looked down at his shiny gun and then stuck his hand out to give to Kaname.

Kaname reached for the gun and took firm grasp of it. It gave him a tingling sensation in his hand but he ignored it. He was about to stick it in his pocket when Zero shook his head.

"Then where do you suggest I put it?" he asked Zero.

Zero reached into his bag yet again and pulled out his chain and sheath. He walked over to Kaname and reached to the inside of Kaname's cloak. He wrapped the leather sheath over Kaname's right shoulder where there was a pocket to put the gun in. He took the gun and swiftly latched on the chain connected to the sheath and in the pocket it went.

It felt as if he was dressing up a life-size doll that looked exactly like him.

He watched as Kaname moved his arm around, trying to get used to the feeling of the sheath under his arm. He looked at Zero with a questioning face.

Zero said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Just as he said that the doorbell rang. Both males went downstairs and on the front porch was Ichijou, also wearing a dark cloak.

_What's up with all the dark clothes?_Zero asked himself. It's night time already.

Behind Ichijou rumbled a car awaiting the three of them.

"Good evening Kaname, Zero," Ichijou greeted them.

Kaname smiled and Zero nodded to him as they headed for the car.

The interior of the car was all black. Black seats, black tinted windows... God everything was dark. It was as if it wasn't night time right now.

"Go," said Ichijou as he closed the door behind him. The car lurched forward slowly, gaining speed. They sat in silence for a while. Ichijou's mind was bouncing between a billion different thoughts on how this could have happened. _Crap... I screwed up._

Half an hour later the car pulled up to the curb. The sidewalk was empty and quiet. It was just barely lit by the few lamplights that were shining.

Ichijou looked around and then set off to his right. Kaname and Zero followed.

At the corner of the block was a little old man sitting behind a table with many different things on it. There were voodoo dolls, jewelry, and more potions.

The old man looked up and saw Ichijou.

"My boy! What can I do for you again? Another potion perhaps?" he asked, his hand touching the tops of the glass bottles.

"No but I do need your help," Ichijou replied.

The old man looked up intrigued. "Oh?"

"You see-"

Zero stepped in front of Ichijou and said, "Your stupid drug switched us around old man."

The old man had a face that looked as if he had seen a ghost. He got off his chair and bowed on the floor.

"Please forgive me Kaname-sama!"

Zero was confused for a moment and then he realized what he had done. He felt someone pull on his arm and Kaname stepped around.

"Get up."

The old man got up.

"Sir, I am the real Kaname. You see your drug made me and him over there switch bodies. You must change us back immediately."

The old man looked back and forth between Kaname and Zero. He began to laugh.

Zero was pissed off. "What's so funny?" he shouted in rage.

Kaname turned around and glared at Zero. He gave Zero that shut-the-hell-up look.

The old man continued his laughter and eventually he finally stopped.

"Are you done?" Kaname asked.

"Well it's just so odd Kaname-sama," said the old man, a smirk across his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I finally know a big secret about Kaname-sama!" he whispered. "You're in love with a... a... a man! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Kaname threw on a glare and began thinking of how many ways he could kill this guy.

"And-and on top of that he's a vampire hunter! Hahahaha! This night just keeps getting better and better!"

"Stop messing around old man!" shouted Zero, banging his fists on the table.

"My, my. Feisty one you have here, Kaname-sama," he said, pointing at Zero.

Zero was about to lunge at the old man but Kaname held him back.

"Let go of me Kaname! He's not gonna help us so let me get him!"

"Zero!" Kaname yelled. Zero stopped. He never heard Kaname raise his voice like this. "Why are you so stubborn? Be patient," he said coldly.

Zero stepped back, averting his eyes in shock.

"You will help us," Kaname said. "Because if not, I'm not afraid to do the unthinkable."

Zero's head snapped up at what he just heard.

Where's my Kaname?

The old man brought his hand to his chin and said, "What will I get in return for this?"

"Whatever you ask."

His eyebrow rose up in curiosity, "well I've always wished to hold a vial of your blood in my hands Kaname-sama."

Ichijou intervened and said, "Blood from Kaname is not something I will allow you to obtain old man."

The old man chuckled and said, "Fine. But I will think of something better as I work on a potion to fix you two."

He looked back and forth between Kaname and Zero.

"Well then," he said "Goodnight."

He threw one of his potions onto the floor and it created a thick screen of smoke. As it cleared up Zero

noticed that the old man and his table full of crap vanished.

"I don't think we'll be getting that potion soon enough," Kaname said quietly.

The three of them headed back to the car for another trip encased in darkness.

When Ichijou dropped the other two off, they quickly hurried inside.

Inside the house it was quiet. The atmosphere surrounding them was thick.

"What the hell was that?" Zero asked, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Kaname replied, defensively.

"I have never seen you like that before Kaname. Never."

Kaname sighed. "Well I guess we don't know as much about each other as we think we do." He started up the stairs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zero shouted.

Kaname turned around and said nothing. He was looking at a perfect replica of himself except this

person was angry. _I don't get angry_, he thought. He stared at Zero for a long moment before turning around and heading back up to his room.

Zero stood there for a long while. He wasn't sure what time it was when he physically moved to the couch but be made it there. He felt as if he had been slapped in the face by Kaname. What was he talking about?

Zero brought his head into his hands. When he lifted his head he realized his hands were wet. Wet with tears.

**A/N: hey guys! Yes yes. It took a long time again. Please forgive me. All I can say is that I hate school. Please please review! I really hope you like this chapter because of the old man. The next chapter is awesome so I can't wait to post it for you guys! It'll be up soon! Thanx for your love! Please review!**

**Also, I'm trying to update more regularly so I won't be gone for so long without a chapter.**

**-Jen-**


	6. Chapter 6

The Love Drug Chapter 6- Fooled

Kaname closed the door to his room and leaned against it to support himself.

_Why did I just say that to Zero?_

He fell to the ground bringing his knees up to his chest. He looked to the open curtains and saw the moon glowing.

_I love Zero._

* * *

><p>Zero woke up in his bed with the sun shining brightly on him. He sat up and stretched his arms out. He felt his hair brush his back slightly and thought,<em> man I need a haircut.<em>

He made his way to the bathroom and saw Kaname next to him. Zero turned slowly around to face Kaname but his memories of the last few days flooded in to his mind.

_Oh right, I'm Kaname._

Zero quickly brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs. He wondered if Kaname was still pissed off like he was last night.

At the bottom of the steps he saw a note stuck to the banister. He pulled it of and read it:

**Zero, I went out for a bit to do some things. I'll be back soon. I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I love you. -Kaname-**

Zero's face began to pulse with anger. _He's always leaving me when he apologizes. What the hell?_

He crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket and began to make his way to the kitchen. He opened the door to the stainless steel refrigerator and looked around for something to eat.

He pulled out the carton of eggs and began to make himself an omelet.

By the time he was done eating it was 11:30 and he still had the house to himself and that turned into an exploration of Kaname's really big house.

Zero went upstairs and opened every door to see if there was anything interesting. A lot of the rooms were either guest rooms or storage rooms. _Such a big house yet so little in it_, he thought.

He opened the last door of the upstairs floor and found another staircase inside it.

Zero, intrigued, went up the spiraling staircase. It led to the attic or what seemed to be a private study of some sort.

_Finally something interesting,_Zero thought.

This odd place had a desk with a laptop and a billion papers on it. Zero went and sat in the chair and began to look through the papers. There were bills and letters, all addressed to Kaname. He picked up one of the letters that read:

**Kaname, the idea of a night class sounds good but we obviously can't let others, meaning the human students, know about this. I'm sure we can figure something out. You always do. Yuki is doing good. She's having fun here. I'm sure she'll be excited when she hears about this night class idea. Write back soon. Chairman**

_This letter must be old, _thought Zero. _We've already established a night class. _Zero looked around more and saw that there were a few boxes laying around. He decided to open one.

In this box was pictures. Many, many pictures. There were pictures of Kaname as a young boy and pictures of two people who looked a lot like Kaname and Yuki. Except a little different. He turned the picture over and on the back it said: Haruka & Jurri, 1997.

These were Kaname's parents.

"I leave for a little bit and you decide to snoop through my stuff?" Kaname's voice called out from behind him.

Zero turned around quickly to the sound of his voice.

Kaname was home and he didn't even hear him come in. _Shit_.

"I-I-I was just uhhh... Ummm..." Zero stuttered, looking around the area quickly, hoping he could find his answer written on one of the boxes. He quickly put the photo back in the box and pushed it away.

Kaname sighed.

"Sorry," mumbled Zero.

"I should be the one apologizing," Kaname said.

Zero looked up at Kaname in confusion.

"For what?" he asked, perplexed.

"I was being really inconsiderate last night. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset but this is difficult for me too."

Zero's feet began to move against his will. He walked to Kaname and without realizing it he put his arms around Kaname.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and sighed as if he was releasing a big burden off his shoulders.

"I just met with Ichijou and he said that the old man has an antidote. We're going tonight."

Zero looked up at Kaname and didn't say anything. He rested his head back down against Kaname's chest and closed his eyes.

We're going to be in our own bodies soon.

Kaname and Zero were back at that same corner waiting for the old man to hobble back with the antidote.

A cold wind seemed to blow over them as they waited.

"So you came, I see" the old man rasped.

Kaname and Zero both turned around to the raspy voice speaking.

The old man walked over with his cane. "That desperate, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Where is it?" Kaname asked.

The old man reached for his pocket and pulled two vials of a purple liquid.

Zero eagerly reached for it but the old man pulled away.

"Not so fast, young one."

Zero's face went from neutral to pissed.

"You can't just drink. You must wait until midnight," the old man explained.

Zero looked at the clock on his cell phone. 11:49.

"Why at midnight?" asked Kaname.

"That's how it works, pureblood. Not everything can be taken at your will. I mean unless you want to die."

Kaname's eyebrows drew together, completing his pissed off face along with Zero's.

Zero checked his phone again. 11:54. _Damn. Go faster time._

"When it's midnight you must drink at the same time immediately. Otherwise it won't work and it's a very big pain to make another batch." The old man chuckled.

He handed each vampire a vial and said, "It's time. Drink up."

Zero looked at Kaname. "3," Kaname began to count down, "2,1."

Both of them lifted the glass bottles and let the purple liquid run into their mouths at the same time.

Zero nearly spit it back out because of the taste. Instead he coughed and coughed until he felt as if the taste was gone. He heard Kaname doing the same thing. He tried to look up Kaname during his storm of coughs but couldn't.

Suddenly the bad taste was gone and replaced with a sweet taste.

Zero looked up at Kaname again. Kaname looked completely normal. Unfazed and... And back to himself! Oh thank god, thought Zero. Zero looked at him again just to make sure it was true. He then felt his hair and noticed it was shorter and back to it's silver color.

Kaname reached for Zero's face and then pulled Zero in for a hug. He was relieved as well.

They both snapped out of their trance when they heard the old man laughing.

"It certainly worked then? Hehehe. Now I think it's time for payment."

"What do you want?" Kaname asked, hearing the sound of his own voice coming of his mouth.

"Well you see I could definitely use your friend over there."

Kaname was pissed. "You can't have him. What makes you think you could take him?"

"Well you see we discussed this last night. You said I couldn't have your blood. Nothing else. You said I could have whatever I wanted and I want him."

Zero felt shocked as he realized what was happening. Kaname pushed Zero behind him. "Sorry but this item isn't for sale."

The old man laughed. "I gave you what you wanted. Now you should be fair and give me what I want."

Zero stepped around Kaname and asked, "Why do you want me in the first place?"

The old man thought for a second and said, "Because I like collecting pretty things."

Kaname said to the old man, "You can have anything else but Zero. I'll even give you my blood if that's what you want."

The old man smiled. "You should have said the in the first place."

The old man quickly jumped at Zero and got a hold of him. He threw some powder on the ground and they began to fade away.

Kaname lunged out at Zero extending his arm and Zero reached for it.

Kaname felt his fingers touch Zero's but they vaporized and vanished for good.

Zero's fingers slipped away into the dark night without a trace and left Kaname alone.

Kaname stood there, staring at the emptiness in front of him. Then he began to walk.

I'll find you Zero and lock you up forever if that's what it takes to keep you safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys! I'm sure you wanna like shoot me right now for stopping at this part. Lmao. My next chapter will be up soon! I promise! Shit is about to go down and you guys won't believe it! When I was coming up with this I was even shocked at my own mind. Lmao. Please please please review! I love hearing feedback and what you guys think of the story! It makes me really happy when I post the next chapter. Thanx for all your support!**

-Jen-


	7. Chapter 7

The Love Drug Chapter 7- Lost

Zero slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding in pain and he wasn't sure what the hell had happened to him. 

With his eyes fully open, he noticed he was in dark room. It was barely lit by the light that was on. He noticed that his hands and feet were tied together and there was tape across his mouth. 

_What? Where the hell am I? _He thought, frantically. 

He looked around for some sign of what happened or where he might be. He looked at himself and realized he was still wearing the cloak he had on when he was with Kaname. 

_Kaname.  
><em>

Memories flooded back of him finally changing back to himself and then being take away by that old

man. 

Zero looked around for something sharp he could use to cut the rope off with but the room was full of wooden crates and boxes. 

_Damn it. Why did that little bastard take me? When I get my hands free- _Zero's thoughts were cut off when the door across the room suddenly creaked open and more light flooded in. 

The old man hobbled in and took a look at Zero. 

"I see you're awake now." 

Zero couldn't say anything. He just stared at the old man with a dirty look on his face. 

"I'm glad, because we have guests over now," the old man said. 

Two strong looking men entered the room and behind them was another man who was thinner with long, dark hair. 

The thinner man was dressed in what looked like Chinese attire and the other two men were wearing suits. 

The old man said, "Here is what you are looking for Feilong-sama." 

The thinner man stepped forward toward Zero and said, "Better than I expected." 

"Will I get extra money for him?" 

Feilong turned to the old man said, "Yes you will, five-hundred dollars more." 

The old man laughed in glee. 

Feilong nodded toward Zero and said, "Take him." 

The two big men stepped forward and picked up Zero. As a reflex Zero tried to move away or hit them but the bindings were strong. 

He thrashed around, almost making him hard to get a hold of. 

The last thing Zero heard was, "Make him stop fighting," before one of the men punched Zero in the stomach and darkness took over him again. 

Kaname sat down at his desk in his study. He was reading the files he had gotten on the old man. The

old man's name was Takahiro Yamamo and he seemed to have had a normal life. No criminal record or anything bad. The only thing he had on his file was that he was affiliated with and believed to be part of a special group in Hong Kong. The group had been busted for trading weapons with Japan but Takahiro didn't get in trouble because his alibi checked out. 

Kaname had a feeling that Takahiro doesn't just like to collect pretty things. 

_He's gonna do something to Zero. I have to find him. Even if it kills me._

When Zero woke up he was, again, in a dark room. Except instead of being bound, he was inside a huge metal cage. 

He tried to bend the bars but it was impossible. Zero sat there in utter defeat until the door opened. 

A little boy walked in and put a tray of food in front of Zero's cage. 

"Hey! Kid! Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Zero called out to him, but he got no response, the kid just stared at him with a blank expression. 

"Did you hear me?" He yelled at the kid, but the kid began to walk away without answering Zero. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The kid walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. 

Zero sat back down again and brought his hands to his face. He sat there crying until his stomach began to rumble. 

He wiped his face of tears and began to eat the food that the kid had brought in. It wasn't half bad, but it was different from what he was used to. 

_Where the hell am?_ He found himself thinking again. 

A few hours later, the door opened again. One of the strong guys came in and began to unlock the cage. 

"The boss has asked to see you." 

He pulled Zero out of the cage and brought him to a room that was above the place he was in. 

_This place is nice_, Zero thought. Even the hallways looked elegant. The walls were painted white and pictures were hung everywhere. The chandeliers were shining brightly above. 

They stopped in front of a door with gold doorknobs. The guy opened the door and waiting inside the room for Zero was the pretty guy named Feilong. 

He was sitting in a chair reading a file and smoking. He looked up and gestured for Zero to come in.  
>Zero walked in slowly. <p>

"What's your name?" he asked. Zero didn't respond, he just stood there, staring at the man. 

"What's your name?" he asked again, slower this time. "I know you understand me because I'm speaking Japanese, so don't play dumb with me," Feilong said, becoming exasperated. 

Zero still didn't say anything. 

Feilong sighed and said, "Your lucky I'm keeping you to myself for now. If I wanted, I could just sell you and you'd be turned into a prostitute. You would be fed drugs and men for the rest of your life. And even with your last dying breath, you wouldn't want to go home to Japan, you'd want the drugs instead. So don't play with me, because I have more power than you know." 

Zero stood still stood there but in shock. _Did I really just hear that? I want to go home.  
><em>

"Zero," he finally said. 

"What about Zero?" 

"That's my name." 

"Oh... So your name is Zero? Are you going to listen to me from now on?" 

Zero thought for a moment. "Only if you promise not to do anything like what you said just now."  
>Feilong smirked. <p>

The door opened again and the kid came in. He hesitated at the door when he saw Zero, but he made

his way around. 

"Here's your tea Fei-sama." 

"Thank you Tao." 

The little kid named Tao began to make tea as Feilong got up and put his file on the table. 

"Can you tell me where I am?" asked Zero. 

Feilong looked at Zero and said, "Take a look out the window." 

Zero walked over to the window and saw many buildings lighting up the sky. It was as if he was in

Tokyo, but the buildings were different. All the signs were in a different language that he didn't understand. He no idea where he was. 

"This is Hong Kong," Feilong said from behind him. 

Zero began to feel sick to his stomach. _Hong Kong?_

After looking out the window for a while, the guard came in and escorted Zero back to a different room. Instead of a cage he was in an actual room with a bed and connecting bathroom. 

Zero collapsed onto the bed as he heard the door to his room click close to the guard leaving. 

Zero got up again and went over to the window. He put his head against the cool glass and looked out to the world he was in. Tears began to fall down Zero's face and onto the window. 

"Hong Kong," he sighed. "Kaname, I want to go home. But you'll never find me here." 

Zero fell to the floor with a sob. 

_I want to go home._

A/N: hey guys! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I meant to post this chapter on Thursday but it was hell at my house so I couldn't. The characters Feilong and Tao do not belong to me! They belong to a great manga artist who's name I forget... Smhs to me. Lol. Does anybody know the manga that those two are in? Let me know if you do! Please review also! I luv hearing feedback so tell me how it is! My next chap will be up soon I promise!

-Jen- 


	8. Chapter 8

The Love Drug Chapter 8- The Edge

Zero sat there in his room thinking. Thinking about how he got into this mess. A bunch of questions kept running through his head. Why him? Where's Kaname? 

The never ending thoughts swirled around in his mind. He has done nothing for 2 days getting meals and thinking. 

Zero wasn't sure if he was upset or angry. If he were upset then he would have been crying, waiting for this to end. All of it. But that wasn't it. He was waiting for Kaname to show up and rescue him but that hasn't happened yet. 

If Zero were angry then he would have felt hatred towards Feilong. The longing to kill Feilong or that old man. But that wasn't it either. 

His emotions swam through his body as if he couldn't grab hold of one emotion at a time. 

Zero wanted to leave but couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He thought of the sad look that Feilong had on his face when he was face to face with him. Zero felt that he needed to stay. He wasn't sure why. 

He also hasn't gotten a chance to look around the place. Not being able to have an idea of where to get out would surely bring him to his death. 

Life here wasn't tough, nor was it easy. 

Zero constantly stared through the window, wondering what was beyond the sheet of glass. It'd rained the past 2 days so the city was covered by dark gray clouds. 

The door opened as Zero watched the rain fall and Tao came in. This time without food. 

"Fei-sama wants to see you," the young boy said. 

Zero looked at Tao closely. He had to be no older than 12. Tao was short with dark black hair and

round eyes the color of coal. 

"Hey, how old are you?" Zero asked him. 

Tao blushed. 

"Come on just tell me. It's not like something will happen if you do," Zero said, continuing to pry. 

"If I tell you will you go up to see Fei-sama?" Tao bartered with him. 

"Sure," Zero said casually. 

"I'm 11," he admitted. 

"Ha. I was close," Zero laughed. 

"How old did you think I was?" Tao wondered. 

"Like 10." 

"Am I that small?" Tao asked with a slightly worried look on his face. 

Zero chuckled. That's the first time in days that Zero has been able to smile, let alone laugh. 

He got up slowly and patted Tao on the head. 

"I'll keep my end of the promise. See you later." 

Zero headed for the door, but stopped when Tao asked, "Can I ask you something?" 

Zero turned around to face Tao. 

"Go ahead." 

Tao thought for a moment as he chose his words carefully. "Why are you here?" 

Zero thought for a little bit before responding. "To be honest I don't even know. All I know is that I was abducted by an old man and given to your Fei-sama." 

Tao stared back at him with a question on his face. Zero turned his back on Tao and went with the guard to Feilong's room. 

Zero tapped on Feilong's room before entering. Feilong sat there in the same position as he was the last time. Smoking and reading another damn file. 

"You called for me?" 

Feilong looked up at Zero for a moment before looking back down at the file. 

Zero could barely take it anymore. He wanted to know what was going to happen to him. 

Feilong just kept looking back at his stupid work. What the hell is with him. Why did I ever think he needs me? 

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Zero asked. His mouth moved on his own before he could catch it. 

Feilong looked up at him again. His eyes melted into Zero's. 

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you're leaving anytime soon." 

"I know that but you're just gonna keep me locked down there forever?" 

That look flashed across Feilong's face again but it left as quickly as it came. 

"What is that you want Zero?" 

"I want to go home," Zero answered quickly. 

"Why?" 

Zero thought for a moment. "Because I want to be with my loved one." 

Feilong's black hair slowly swept across his shoulder as he sat up straighter. 

"So you don't love me?" 

Zero didn't answer. He couldn't answer. What the hell is going on? 

"You can leave now." 

Zero was still shocked but his feet moved on his own towards the door. He let himself out and saw the guard that awaited him. 

Before Zero realized it the guard was on the floor and Zero was running down the hallway. The thought of going back to that room made him feel sick to his stomach. 

He had to get out. 

Zero ran down all different hallways. He saw a set of stairs that led down and he took them. 

A door was at the bottom of the stairs. Zero opened it quickly and ran out. He ended up in an alleyway. 

The only thing Zero could think of was getting out of that building. He ran forward toward the sidewalk. His feet hit the pavement and a sense of freedom washed over him. 

Zero bolted towards the right and ran. His feet didn't stop. It was as it he was flying. 

Flying away from this place. 

Back to Japan. 

Back to Kaname.

A/N: I know I know. It's been longer then usual but let's just say I had a bit of guy trouble. Things are all good now. :D I know this chapter is kinda short so I promise the next one will be a long juicy one. Haha. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! And OMG can you believe it? Christmas is like a lil more than a week away! I'm soooo excited! Hahaha. Well I hope you like this chap. Please please review! That's what I want for Christmas from all my readers! Cuz u know I luv feedback. XD luv u guys! Thanx for all the luvin!

-Jen-


	9. Chapter 9

The Love Drug Chapter 9- Pain

Nighttime had already fallen and Zero was still wandering around. He was lost in this big foreign city all alone. He hasn't seen any of Feilong's goons yet, but he stilled looked around worriedly. 

Zero couldn't read the signs either because they were all in Chinese. He had no money on him and was starving at this point. Zero leaned against the edge of a fence that was surrounded a park. He was tired, lost, and hungry. Zero slid to the ground in utter defeat. 

_Maybe I should have stayed after all_, he thought to himself. 

Zero heard a voice above him. He thought it was one of Feilong's men and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up only to notice that this man wasn't wearing a suit, like all of other Feilong's men did. 

This man was talking to him but he didn't understand because it was all in Chinese. 

Zero stood up, intending to walk away but the man grabbed him by the arm. Panic washed over Zero and he tried run for it but the guy had another friend who appeared, seemingly out of thin air, in front of Zero. 

"What do you want?" Zero yelled but the two guys only laughed as they made Zero back up against the fence. 

The first guy slapped Zero across his face, the blow sending Zero to the ground dizzily. The other smothered Zero's face with a napkin. 

"Feilong!" he heard someone scream. It didn't take too long until he realized it was his own voice. 

Zero tried to fight back against the two men but there was something in the napkin that began to bring darkness over Zero. 

_No_, he thought to himself before slipping into darkness. 

"Sir, we found Zero."

Feilong looked up from his phone quickly. 

"Did you get him?" 

His subordinate shook his head. 

Feilong slammed his hands on to the desk, shouting, "then would you mind telling me where he is?" 

"He was taken by two men before we were able to get to him. We looked into who they are," he said as he slid a file across Feilong's desk. Feilong took it quickly. "The two guys are part of a prostitution organization. I assume that they took Zero for that." 

Feilong skimmed through the papers quickly and said, "Where do they run this place?" 

"It's actually a few blocks down, under Woo's restaurant." 

"Good," Feilong said getting up from is chair. "We're going now." 

Zero opened his eyes to a light shining in his face. He tried to get up but his hand and feet were bound.

He lifted his head quickly and saw men surrounding him. Sparks of light flashed through his eyes as one of them slapped him across the face. 

They began to feel Zero's body. Hands slid up and down his body, which he now realized was naked.  
><em>No! This doesn't feel right, <em>he thought. These hands were urgent, heavy, and calloused. Not thin and delicate like the way Kaname would touch him. 

"KANAME!" screamed Zero. 

Zero tried to move but his bindings were too tight. 

He suddenly felt something probing his entrance. 

"NOOOO!" shrieked Zero as they thrust something into him. Tears ran down his face in pain. 

These old men sat there laughing at him. Mocking him. 

One of them grabbed Zero's face and shoved his cock into Zero's mouth. He moved in and out forcefully, choking Zero every time he hit the base of his throat. Eventually, he let go of Zero, who turned his head to the side coughing and spitting out the disgusting taste in his mouth. 

_No more, please_, Zero thought. 

BANG! 

The metal door to the room opened and in came men dressed in black suits. The old men pulled up their pants and backed away from Zero. 

Feilong came in quickly and rushed to Zero. He cut the rope that was binding him and sat Zero up. He took off his jacket and put it around Zero's shoulders. 

Then Feilong picked Zero up off the table and carried him out of the room. 

_This is weird, _thought Zero._ But I'm glad he came for me._

Zero pushed his face into Feilong's chest taking in deep inhales of the tobacco that lingered on Feilong's shirt from constantly smoking. 

Relief washed over Zero, bringing him back the darkness that always seemed to await him. 

Zero woke up in a dimly lit room. The sheets that covered his body were soft and comforting. _This isn't _

_my room._

Zero sat up quickly but was greeted by dizziness that sent him back to the bed. He brought his hands to

his temples trying to massage away the pain. 

"You're awake now?" said a cool voice that was easily recognizable to Zero. 

Zero opened his eyes and saw Feilong standing over the bed, his smoking device in his hand. 

Zero hadn't realized how much he had wanted to see that long, silky hair while he was

gone. 

"Where am I?" Zero asked. "This isn't my usual room." 

"I thought that you should sleep in my room so I can make sure okay and that you don't try to run away again." 

Fear crawled up Zero's spine. _What's he gonna do to me?  
><em>

Feilong sat down beside Zero. 

"Did you really think you could get away from me Zero?" 

Zero didn't respond. He just stared into those big black eyes Feilong had. 

"What did you think you were doing Zero?" Feilong shouted. 

"I-I-I-" 

"Look at what happened, Zero. You practically got raped by old men! To think you would actually be

stupid enough to run the streets of China alone at night!" 

Feilong grabbed Zero by the face. "Why did you try to run away?" 

Zero stared at Feilong, choosing his words carefully. 

"I was frustrated." 

"Frustrated? So you frustrated and ran into he arms of people who run prostitution organizations." 

"I didn't know who they were. I don't understand Chinese." 

"And yet another reason you shouldn't have run away." 

"I had to get away Feilong." 

"Did you, really?" 

Zero sighed. "I became overwhelmed by this Feilong." 

"By what?" 

"By being stuck here! I want to go home, Feilong! I can't live here forever!" 

"You had no right to run away." 

"Who let you decide what's right and wrong for me?" 

Feilong dropped his cigar and put his hands on either side of Zero's head, his body hovering over Zero. 

"Do you know what I went through Zero? I nearly exploded when I heard you ran away. And when I heard you were captured by those people... I completely lost it Zero." 

Zero's face twisted in confusion. 

"Why would you care so much about me? I thought I was just another one of your playthings!" 

"I worried so much because I love you, Zero!" 

Feilong was panting from all the shouting. _Did I really just say that_, he asked himself. Feilong felt as if a weight had been lifted off his heart. 

"What?"Zero asked. 

"I love you," Feilong said again.

A/N: I know I'm a bad person. I have already scolded myself for not posting this chapter sooner. Lol. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and new year! It's finally 2012 everyone! Let's make this year great! Please please review! You know how I luv hearing from you guys! You r all the best! Thanks for being so patient with me! Luv ya!

-Jen- 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love Drug Chapter 10- Long Awaited**

"You love me?" Zero asked slowly, as if her were unable to comprehend what he heard.

Feilong could only nod at this point.

"But, I-" Zero began but he was cut off by Feilong who brought his lips down to Zero's.

They were soft and sweet and warm.

Zero was shocked but could not resist. Feilong's hands slowly slid underneath Zero's back, drawing the silver-haired boy closer to him.

Zero, still in shock, could do nothing but wait there until Feilong was done. But Feilong had no intention of stopping. His hands slowly slid down reaching Zero's lower back.

Zero didn't dislike this, but he didn't like it either. He turned his head to the side and pushed his hands against Feilong's strong muscled body.

"Stop playing me!" Zero said with blush creeping across his face.

"Who said I was playing?" Feilong looked at Zero with a serious face.

Before Zero could reply Feilong brought his lips to Zero's again, more fiercely this time.

Feilong's hands made their way underneath Zero's soft cotton shirt and up his smooth back to Zero's strong shoulder blades.

Feilong's tongue made its way into Zero's mouth exploring this part that was new to him.

"mm..." moaned Zero.

Feilong broke away first this time. "Now do you understand?" he asked Zero.

Zero's blush deepened to crimson.

"I thought I was just one of your pretty collectables," said Zero with a voice like venom.

"You are," Feilong whispered against Zero's lips. "But you're an antiquity that's so delicate that I am the only one allowed to touch you. You are priceless."

Zero stared at him in disbelief. Am I really hearing this?

Feilong sat up. "That's all I'll do. For now. You need your rest so I suggest you sleep. Unless you want to wait for Tao to bring you food."

_How, _Zero asked himself. _How is he able to regain his composure so quickly? He's acting as if nothing happened! Well, two can play that game._

"I think I will wait for Tao," Zero said as calmly as he could.

Feilong smirked. "Suit yourself."

He made his way over to his desk and resumed whatever he was doing. Sitting in the same place: legs crossed, smoke in one hand, and a file in the other.

A light knock came from the door and in came Tao with a tray of food which was, obviously, for Zero.

"Hi Zero," Tao said sweetly. He rested the tray on Zero's lap and made his way over to Feilong.

"Fei-sama, there is someone here to see."

"Oh?" Feilong said, his voice sounding bored. "Who is it?"

"Asami Ryuichi."

Feilong's head snapped up. "Him? Why is he here?"

Tao shrugged. "He said he has business with you."

Feilong set the file aside. "Very well."

Tao and Feilong made their way to the door. Just before Feilong left he pointed a finger at Zero and said, "Be a good boy while I'm gone."

The door shut just as Zero's blood-red blush came back.

_I'm not a kid anymore!_

* * *

><p><p>

_Why is he here for me?_ Thought Feilong. _Seeing him is rare, but him actually coming to see me? How _

_often this happened?_

Feilong walked down the hall to the room that Asami waited in for Feilong.

Deep inside of Feilong he felt a pang of... happiness?

He shook away any feelings and emotions that might show before entered the room.

Asami sat in the armchair closest to the wide windows. His legs were crossed elegantly. He had on a suit and his hair was slicked back in his usual style. Feilong was always stunned by the beauty that Asami always had.

Asami turned his head to look at Feilong as came. A smile spread across his face.

Something warmed in Feilong.

"Asami," Feilong said slowly. "What brings you here to Hong Kong?"

Asami chuckled. "It seems you've taken something Feilong."

Confusion creased Feilong's face.

"I have taken nothing that is yours."

Asami stood up and walked to Feilong.

"Well you see this item isn't mine but a friend of mine."

Feilong frowned. "I don't like games Asami."

Asami nodded his head to the other side of the room. Feilong turned around, discreetly reaching for his gun if needed.

Feilong had not noticed him before, but standing there against the wall was a tall, slender man. He had a black shirt on with khaki pants. His hair was to the length of his shoulders and was as dark as night. But his eyes caught Feilong's attention the most. They were a strange maroon color. _Maybe they're contacts,_ Feilong thought.

"Hello," he said, his voice cool as the first day of spring. "I'd like to take back what's mine without any problems. Cooperating is better than force."

Feilong was suddenly really pissed off.

"And who do you think you are? Marching up to the Baishe trying to claim something I don't even know what you're talking about!"

His eyes darkened. "I'm Kaname Kuran and I'm sure somewhere in this house is my Zero."

**A/N: hi guys! I was faster this time, see! I know, this chapter is short but i really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! Please please review! I luv hearing from you guys. It always makes my day! I hope everyone is doing well! Please review!**

**-Jen-**


	11. Chapter 11

The Love Drug Chapter 11- Gone

Feilong stood there, shocked. _How does he know about Zero? What does he mean by "my Zero"? _Feilong thought frantically._  
><em>  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about."<p>

Kaname's eyebrow rose up. "Oh don't you? Please don't make me more angry then I already am. I jus-"

"What he's saying," Asami said, cutting off Kaname "is that we already know that you have Zero Kiryu here. We know that Takahiro Yamamo sold Zero to you to pay off debts. It would be easier for everyone if you just handed him over without having a bloodshed first."

Feilong's eyebrows creased in frustration.

"If I did have Zero I wouldn't give him to you anyway! Very daring of you to come in here and demand something that obviously isn't yours in the first place Asami!"

A dark look came over Kaname's eyes. "Zero is mine."

"Oh? And what, did you buy him? Did you stamp your name on him? Because I certainly didn't see one!" Feilong yelled.

"See one? What have you been doing to him?" Kaname shouted.

Asami put a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Maybe we should just leave."

Shock hit Feilong again. "Yes... I think that's the best," Feilong said a bit hesitantly.

Just as Asami and Kaname were outside the door Asami looked back in and said, "Especially since we have someone in here looking for Zero."

The door clicked closed and Feilong stood there letting that last bit of information sink in.

The door opened again and Tao came. He had only been there for a few seconds before Feilong was out the door running towards Zero's room.  
><em><br>I will not lose him.  
><em>

Zero sat there staring at the door just after Feilong left. He slowly got out the bed and walked towards the window.  
><em><br>He loves me? Why me? I'm just something he likes to collect._

Zero put his forehead against the cold glass and sighed.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there before the door opened. He assumed it was Feilong and didn't bother turning around.

"Zero Kiryu?" said a voice that wasn't familiar.

Zero turned around thinking it was one of Feilong's subordinates coming to take him to Feilong but instead there was a young, fair-haired boy standing there at the door with another suited guy.

"Ah- yes?" Zero responded.

"Thank god we found you quickly. Please come with us."

Confusion crossed over Zero's face.

"Who are you? Is this by Feilong's orders?"

"Ah no. Asami told us to come get you."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I can explain after we get out of here."

"Get out of here? How? That's crazy! I'm not going with you. I don't even know who you-"

"You're Kaname Kuran's lover right?"

Zero stood there stunned by hearing Kaname's name? Has he finally come to get me?

"That what I thought. Please come with us. We won't hurt you. We have little time and we need to hurry."

Zero still stood there not knowing what to do. _Leave Feilong after that major confession? But Kaname! He's come to get me. I-I-I need to go._

Zero crossed the room and the guy smiled. "I'm Takaba by the way."

The suited guy looked outside the door and waved for them to follow him. The three of them walked down the hall quickly. Fear slowly slid up Zero's spine. _What will happen if Feilong finds out? What would happen to me? Or worse, what would happen to Kaname?  
><em>  
>They ended up at the same flight of stairs Zero had taken to run away from here.<p>

From behind someone shouted, "FIND HIM!"

They rushed down the stairs and out the door. They ran to the left and stopped in front of a car. The suited man opened the door and said, "Please get in quickly."

Zero climbed in and Takaba after him. Suit man took the driver's seat and began to pull away just as a sharp bang hit the back of the car. Zero turned around and saw Feilong aiming a gun at the car.

Feilong kept shooting at them. With each time Feilong pulled the trigger Zero could feel his heart tighten bit by bit.

Feilong got smaller and smaller as they drove away. He disappeared as they turned the corner and raced down the street.

Was Feilong mad for someone taking something that was his or was he mad that... that something he loved was being stripped from him?

"Zero-kun?" Takaba said breaking Zero out of his trance. "Are you alright?"

Zero thought of everything that happened in the past few minutes. He was going back home now.

"Yes," he said slowly.

-

Kaname sat in the car beside Asami. He looked at the dark tinted windows as they slowly went up the street.

"What happens after this?" he asked Asami, not looking at him.

"Well," Asami began "we wait."

Kaname turned his to look at him. "Wait for what?"

"For Takaba's call. He should have Zero with him."

"Takaba? That kid? You sent him to get Ze-"

"Don't worry. I sent one of my subordinates with him too. I'm smart enough not to send him alone, Kaname. Don't worry okay? Everything will be fine."

Asami stared at rage burning in Kaname's eyes. He knew what he was doing so he couldn't understand why Kaname was so angry.

"When should we expect the call?" Kaname asked fiercely.

Asami took out his phone and checked the time. 2:26 pm.

"In a couple of hours."

Kaname turned back to the window closing his eyes. He had been waiting for this day. For Zero to finally be back in his arms.

_But now I have to wait a couple of hours till that can actually happen_, he thought. _Dammit._

-

"...ro."

Ugh... Who's calling me at this time?

"Zero!"

Zero jolted awake to the sound of his name. Beside him sat Takaba. They were still in the car.

"Sorry to wake you but we're here."

Zero rubbed his face hoping it would make the grogginess disappear.

When he looked out the window he saw that night was slowly taking over. They were driving up a dirt road to house that was at the end of it.

"Where are we?" Zero asked, looking back at Takaba.

"We are at a safe house that Asami owns. It's basically the more suburban part of China I guess."

Surrounding the house were big open areas filled with grass. It was almost endless. You could also see the faint glow of the sun setting beyond it.

The car halted to a stop and the suited man came out and opened the door for Zero. Zero slowly stepped out, followed by Takaba, and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. 

Takaba headed for the house and Zero followed closely behind. They made there way up the porch and to the front door. Takaba pulled out keys and opened the door to reveal a living on the left and dining room on the right.

Everything inside was decorated with a modern accent. The floors were made of wood. Blinding white walls with an occasional picture, living room with a black couch and love seat, glass coffee table, and a big TV. The dining room had a glass table as well and had black metal chairs surrounding them. To the right of the table was a bar with all sorts of liquor and to the right was a door that probably led to the kitchen. The stairs to the second floor was farther down the hall. Hanging above the foyer was a chandelier that blended in well with everything else.

"Wow, this is considered a safe house?" Zero said before thinking about.

Takaba chuckled. "Well this is what Asami prefers. Are you hungry? I think there's some stuff in the kitchen. And I'm sure you want the full explanation."

Zero nodded. "Yes please."

Takaba walked straight down the hall past the stairs and in to the open space before them. The kitchen was filled with all the latest appliances and seemed to be fully equipped with dishes, utensils, pots, pans, basically everything you would need.

Takaba opened the fridge and looked around.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Zero.

Takaba turned around to face him. "I can't cook!"

This made Zero laugh. It felt good to laugh after barely smiling for what seemed like forever.

"Well if there's eggs I can cook that," Zero said.

Takaba nodded. "Please do so."

After Zero made some omelets they sat down in the living room and Takaba told him how everything happened.

"You see, Kaname somehow knows Asami. After you were abducted Kaname looked into the guy that took. Supposedly Takahira Yamamo was involved with Chinese mafia back then. After learning that he went to Asami. Asami immediately had his subordinates do some stuff in China and whatever. They saw you when you ran away. By then Asami, Kaname, and I were already in China. Then thats when I came to get you."

Zero sat there letting all the information sink in for a moment.

"But... that doesn't sound like Kaname."

Takaba snorted. "I'm sure you think this is crazy, but it's true. I'm not sure how Kaname knows Asami either."

"And why did Asami send you and not Kaname?"

Takaba looked up from his empty plate. "Oh because they were the decoy. They wanted to give Feilong a moment before realizing that we would actually get you. Oh shit. That reminds me. I need to call Asami."

Takaba pulled his bag over and rummaged through, finally pulling out his phone. He dialed and put the phone on speaker.

It kept ringing and ringing. Zero thought that it would ring forever until a deep voice came from the other line.

"Takaba?"

"Yep."

"Is everything okay? Do you have him?"

"Yes. He's sitting right in front of me. And you're on speaker."

A pause.

"Oh. Zero?"

Zero was about to respond but the same thought continued to bounce around his head. _Why does Kaname know someone who is involved with mafia?  
><em>  
>"Yes?" Zero answered shakily.<p>

"Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"Give me second."

Silence hung in the air between Takaba and Zero as they waited for Asami to come back.

Suddenly a familiar voice came out instead of the deep one. It warmed Zero's heart as he heard his name being called out.

"Zero?" asked Kaname.

Relief rushed through Zero. Takaba put a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure why until he realized that tears began to fall down his face.

"Kaname," Zero whispered shakily. His shoulders began to shake uncontrollably as he tried to silence a sob that came from his throat.

"Zero. Don't be upset. I'll see you soon. Takaba-kun is gonna take you to where I am tomorrow morning. Then we're gonna go home okay?"

Hearing the warm, loving voice of Kaname had never brought Zero so much happiness. He rocked in his seat looking forward to seeing Kaname again. Finally after so long.

"Okay," Zero managed to whisper through his silent sobs.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**A/N: I know... Late again. Man i gotta get better at this shit. Thanx for supporting throughout my story! You guys r the best! Please review! I promise next chapter will be up soon! Luv u guys!**

**-Jen-**


	12. Chapter 12

The Love Drug Chapter 12- Life

Feilong stood there, staring at the black car with tinted windows that was driving away quickly. He found himself so filled with rage that his body shook and he was panting for breath.

He rushed back in and marched immediately into his room. Tao awaited him in the room with a cup of tea in his hand. "Fei-sama," said Tao, "What happened?" Feilong didn't answer him, instead he called for one of his subordinates to come into the room. The man entered and stood by the door, "Yes, Feilong-sama?" he asked.

"Find him," Feilong stated concisely.

"The Japanese boy?" inquired the subordinate.

"No," Feilong said slowly, "Find Ryouichi Asama. Where ever he is, that's where Zero will be."

"Yes sir."

"Don't even think about coming back without any information. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

With that said, the man took that moment to leave.

Feilong leaned back against his chair. He sat, deep in thought. _Did you really dislike being here so much, Zero?_

* * *

><p><p>

A light tap on the door woke Zero from his sleep. He sat up slowly, the realization that he would finally be going home today dawned on him. He yawned and stretched before standing to answer the door. Takaba walked into his room, already dressed and ready to go.

"Sorry to wake you, but we have to leave soon," Takaba said casually. Zero nodded in assent as he swung his legs off his bed. 

"Come down when you're ready. I made toast and it's not burned!" Takaba said with cheesy smile on his face. He left just as quickly as he came in. 

Zero chuckled as the door shut behind Takaba. _Takaba seems like a good person, t_hought Zero. Zero was glad that Takaba was there with him instead of just being alone with the subordinate that he hasn't seen since yesterday. 

Zero walked over to his bathroom and began his daily routine that he had. He peed, brushed his teeth, showered, put on a change of clothes, and left the bathroom. This was a normal thing for him before this whole thing happened. He was glad to be finally getting back to it. 

After putting on what he wore yesterday he began pacing the room. 

_I'm seeing Kaname today. For the first time in a while. Why do I get the feeling this is weird?_

Zero stopped and put his hands behind his head. _Everything is gonna be fine,_ he told himself. 

He then marched to the door and made his way to the kitchen where Takaba was. Takaba was right. The toast actually wasn't burned. 

After a somewhat decent breakfast, Takaba and Zero were back on the rode with the subordinate driving. 

It felt like it was yesterday all over again: leaving a house that Zero would probably never see again.

Feilong's worried face flashed up in his mind. _Why am I thinking of him? It's over now. I'm going home._

Zero had fallen asleep again when Takaba had looked at him. He took that moment to watch Zero's sleeping face. It was so calm. Only if everyday could calm like this. 

Takaba sighed and turned back to looking out the tinted window. _I wonder what Asami is doing now._

The car rocked back and forth for a second waking Zero up. He slowly sat up and looked out his window. It looked as if they were in a city. 

"Oh, you're up." Zero turned to the side and saw Takaba sitting there with a smiling face on. 

"I was just about to wake you up." 

Zero smiled. "Thanks. Is this where we're gonna meet up with Kaname?" he asked eagerly. 

"Yep." Just as Takaba said this, the subordinate made a left and went into a garage. He parked the car and opened the door for Zero. 

"Thank you," Zero said sweetly. The subordinate replied with a nod. 

Takaba walked ahead and Zero followed. They made there way to an elevator and Takaba pulled out a card, swiping it in a slot and making the elevator doors open. 

"Wow," Zero whispered. He could hear Takaba chuckle softly. 

The three of them stepped in and the subordinate hit the 22nd floor button. 

As they made their way up Zero suddenly got butterflies in his stomach. Why is this happening? I'm just seeing Kaname. But, actually, I'm seeing Kaname for the first time in a long time. 

Zero shook his head as if making those thoughts slip out his mind. 

A 'ding' sounded, and the elevator doors opened again. 

Standing in front of the elevator was a tall man wearing a suit with his hair slicked back. _Wow_, Zero thought. _Everyone wears a suit here._

"Asami!" Takaba said happily. 

Ohhhhh... This is Asami. No wonder he looks so cool. 

"Is this him?" Asami asked in a mild tone. 

Takaba nodded. 

"Please follow me this way, Zero." 

Zero followed Asami as he turned to the left. He noticed that Takaba wasn't following so he stopped.

Takaba noticed and said quickly, "Go! I'll see you later," Takaba said, smiling.

Zero nodded quickly and ran to catch up to Asami. They reached the end of a hall and Asami turned the handle the only door there. They stepped in the room and inside was a desk with a chair behind it. Behind that was windows the length of the walls giving an amazing view of wherever they were. The others walls were lined with books cases that were filled to the brim. Zero couldn't tell what they were but they were definitely not novels. 

Asami went behind his desk and said, "Have a seat," as he pointed to the chairs in front of the desk.

Zero was a bit hesitant for a moment but thought, _why do I have to be scared? He helped get me out of Feilong's hands._

Zero took a seat and waited quietly as Asami typed away on his laptop. 

"How are you dealing with all this?" Asami asked suddenly. 

It took Zero a moment to answer. "I'm feeling okay." 

"After seeing what really goes on in mafia it's different what you would imagine." 

"Yea." Zero knew this wasn't a question but he replied anyways. 

"Well I won't keep you from seeing Kaname." Hearing that name, Zero's head snapped up. "But I wanted you to know that Kaname has done a lot for you. He cares Zero." 

Zero felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He then suddenly asked, "How do you know Kaname?" 

Asami's eyebrows went up. "He hasn't told you?" 

"No." 

Asami sighed before he said, "Well I knew his parents. And after they died I check up on him every once in a while. But this time he came to me." 

Zero sat there letting the information settle. _Kaname has always known connections with the mafia and never told me? Well I guess it's a bit irrelevant but still._

"My subordinate outside the door will show you to Kaname's room." 

Zero nodded and headed for the door. Before leaving Zero turned around and said, "Thank you for helping me. And I like Takaba." 

Asami nodded. 

Zero closed the door and the subordinate said, "This way please." 

Zero followed closely behind until they stopped at a door. 

"He's in here." 

Zero grabbed the doorknob with a shaky hand. _What am I so worried about?_ He pushed the door open and stuck his head inside before fully going in. It was a room with a bed, television, and a closet. There was also another door on the other side. 

_Where is he?_

Zero was about to go back out and ask the subordinate what was going but the door on the other side of the room opened. 

Standing there was a tall, shirtless Kaname. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was wet and sticking to his neck. Zero noticed the dark half moons under his eyes. 

Before he realized it his feet ran forward to Kaname and his arms went around Kaname's body. Kaname did the same and with each second he pulled Zero closer to him. 

Without even a single word spoken Zero's tears flooded out. He took in deep breaths of the smell that he missed so much. He never wanted to let go of Kaname and the warmth he always seemed to be emanating. 

The two of them stood there for a while just taking each other in. It had seemed like forever since Kaname had held this body close to him again. 

Kaname reached for Zero's chin and drew his face upwards. Zero's tears had still been coming down at the moment. He stared into Kaname's face and mostly the red eyes he missed so much. Kaname leaned his head down and gently put his lips on Zero's. 

Kaname stayed in that position until Zero stopped crying. After wiping away Zero's tear he said three words that seemed like they had never been important to Zero till now. 

"I missed you."

A/N: I know I'm a bad person for stopping at this spot. :D but don't worry! There will be some action later! ;P thank u guys for reading this story and reviewing! It's made me so happy. And with that said please please review! Thanx! And I pinky swear my next chap will be up faster!

-Jen-


	13. Chapter 13

The Love Drug Chapter 13- Restless

Zero opened his eyes in the morning, waking from his peaceful slumber. Having expected to see the white walls of the room Feilong had given him, Zero was surprised to see the sleeping face of Kaname.

Kaname looked so calm and peaceful, it made him look young and vulnerable instead of the independent strength that he always portrayed.]

Zero brushed a piece of hair away from Kaname's closed eyes and smiled. He rejoiced at the feeling of being back with his lover, which was like no other feeling he had ever experienced before.

Zero sat up but immediately fell back down due to the pain in his lower back. He groaned, bringing his hands to where the pain was radiating from and tried to massage his pain away.

We overdid it last night...

-LAST NIGHT-

_Before he knew it, Zero had been pushed down onto the bed, his lips still locked with Kaname's. He felt Kaname's hands slowly slide under his shirt. He found himself thinking that this felt nothing like those disgusting, old men. Kaname's hands were gentle and soft across Zero's body._

_Zero's shirt flew off and Kaname left a trail of kisses as he made his way down Zero's body. Kaname's tongue flicked over Zero's nipple and he gasped. It's been a while since he's done it properly._

_Kaname continued his way down and reached the bulge in Zero's pants. He slowly unbuttoned and pulled down both the pants and underwear revealing Zero's hard-on._

_"Ahh!" Zero shouted as Kaname kissed his way up Zero's shaft and to the head._

_Kaname slid his mouth over the tip and Zero bucked his hips in response. Kaname moved up and down slowly at first but sped up with each passing second._

_"Ahh! Mnnn...!"_

_Faster and faster, Kaname went until he jerked to a stop. Zero's head shot up quickly._

_"Wha...?"_

_Kaname chuckled as he took off his own pants._

_"I can't hold off any longer either, Zero. Seeing you like this..." Kaname couldn't stand it any longer and slowly slid his head in. Zero shivered at this feeling._

_"AHH!" Zero shouted as Kaname thrust his hips in quickly and continued to thrust in and out._

_"Ahhhhn! Kan... ame!", Zero grunted._

_Kaname crushed his lips against Zero's again. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. Not one crevice was left unexplored in their mouths.  
><em>_  
>"Ahh! Ahn! Kaname! I'm cumming!" Zero yelled, at the peak of reaching his orgasm. This made Kaname move faster.<em>

_"AHHHHHH!" they shouted together._

_Kaname collapsed against Zero panting. He looked into Zero's large lavender eyes and smiled._

_"We're not done yet you know..." said Kaname, his voice trailing off with a wicked smile on his face._

_Zero chuckled, "I didn't think so," he said with a smile of his own. _

-PRESENT-

"Zero? Are you alright?"

Zero turned his head to the side and saw a concerned look on Kaname's face. _Damn... Wish I had a camera for that beautiful face I saw before, _he thought.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, but are you alright?"

Zero smiled. "Yea, we just did it all night. That's all."

Kaname sat up and stretched his arms to the ceiling. He yawned and stood to go to the bathroom. Zero chuckled. It felt nice to be back to a normal routine of some sort.

Carefully, Zero sat up and got out of bed to go to the bathroom too. The bathroom was big, luckily. It had double sinks with cabinets underneath them and a long mirror above them. There was a shower stall and the toilet was beside it. A rack was on the wall across from the mirror that held the towels.

"Ah... I don't have a toothbrush," said Zero.

Kaname smiled with his toothpaste covered mouth. He reached down and into one of the cabinets and pulled out a spare. Zero reached for it happily and brushed away. He got into the shower first as Kaname went to get clothes for him.

_Hm... Where could he be going to get clothes from? Takaba? Probably. We look about the same size, _wondered Zero.

The hot water that ran down his back helped relieve some of the tenseness there. He sighed, _back to Japan today. Finally._

Zero stepped out of the shower stall and dried himself off. He then went outside and on the bed was a set of clothes. _But where's Kaname?_

As he pulled on the simple T-shirt and jeans Kaname came back into the room. He made his way to the bathroom and before shutting the door he said, "The subordinate outside will take you to Takaba's room. I'm sure you want to say goodbye to him before we leave."

Zero nodded, heaing the click of the bathroom door shutting. He walked out of his room and the subordinate greeted him and led the way to Takaba's room. They stopped in front of a door that was not too far away from his and Kaname's room.

Zero hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" said Takaba's muffled voice.

Zero grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He stuck his head before fully going inside. Takaba's room was basically the same as his own. Bed, television, dresser. Simple and plain.

Takaba sat there on the edge of his bed looking at his camera. He looked up when Zero came in.

"Ah. Zero. Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Yea... Same to you."

"I'm glad the clothes fit."

Zero looked back down at his outfit. "Oh? These really are yours."

"Yep. Kaname-san came and asked me not too long ago. You're going back to Japan soon right?"

"Yea. I actually came here to say goodbye and thank you again."

Takaba grinned. "Yep. I actually live in Japan too, well obviously. But if you have time later on we should get together."

This made Zero smile._ Heh. Who thought you could make a friend in this kind of situation._ "Yea definitely."

Takaba stood up, walked over and stuck out his hand. Zero grabbed it whole-heartedly and gave it a good shake.

"Well go on or else you'll be late."

Leaving Takaba felt kinda weird. Even though Zero had known him only for a few days he could kind of relate to Takaba in some ways.

"Oh and Kaname-san has my number so you can just get it from him okay?"

"Alright."

Zero turned on his heels and made his way back to his room.

_Soon. Definitely soon I will meet up with Takaba._

Kaname swung his bag over his shoulder and guided Zero to the elevator doors.

As they were going down Zero asked, "We're not seeing Asami-san again?"

"No. I already spoke with him and he said to go."

"Oh. Well I thought I should just say thank you again."

Kaname smiled. That's Zero. Always considerate.

"It's okay. I've already expressed my gratitude for what he did to him."

Zero nodded. "Alright."

The elevator doors slid open and they walked out and into the world. A black car waited for them outside.

Suddenly Zero heard the screeches of tires as they braked. Another black car stopped in front of their's and Feilong stepped out. Fear seeped up Zero's spine.

_No._

Feilong's face looked tired and angry.

The doors of the building opened behind them and Asami rushed out, gun in hand.

"If I can't have you then he certainly can't," said Feilong as he looked between Zero and Kaname.

The next part happened quickly. Too quickly.

Bang! Bang!

Gunshots fired and Zero dropped to the floor. An icy hot pain seared through Zero's left arm. It hurt the worse at the top of his shoulder.

"ZERO!"

Zero's eyelids began feeling heavy.

_What's going on?_

As Zero surrendered to the darkness that awaited for him he felt someone pick him up and carry him somewhere. _There's something wrong though. These aren't Kaname's arms._

A/N: I know. This chapter is just full of crazy shit! You're probably mad at me for leaving a cliff hanger again but just wait till the next chapter! I luv u guys! Thanx for the support! Please review! ;D

-Jen-


	14. Chapter 14

**The Love Drug Chapter 14- One Night**

Zero's eyes opened and he was greeted by blinding white light. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that his body felt heavy and dense under the soft cotton sheets that touched the bare skin of his chest. He moved his head to the side slowly and saw that he was back in the room that seemed so familiar. He couldn't remember why it was so familiar, though.

He tried to get up, but a surge of pain in his left shoulder kept him down.

_What the hell? What happened to my shoulder?, _he thought.

As he took a deep breath in, Zero got the scent of tobacco-a particularly sweet tobacco that reminded him of someone. But Zero couldn't get a hold on who the hell it was.

Zero turned his head to the other side and looked out the window.

He was in a city. That much he could tell by what he saw outside the window. But there was a problem. He couldn't understand any of the signs out there. The characters looked like... Chinese perhaps?

Then it hit him. The memories of the last few days washed over him like a tsunami tide.

Feilong. Running away. A confession. Takaba. And... and Kaname. But that wasn't it. He remembered that just as he was about to go home Feilong showed up. And then Zero ended up with a bullet in his shoulder.

_Did Feilong do this?_

_Feilong._

_Feilong!_

_I must be in his room right now._

Fear licked its way up Zero's body.

_Oh no,_ thought Zero_. I got caught again. I have to get out. I have to leave._

Zero attempted to get up again, but his shoulder wouldn't allow it.

As Zero lay down again in defeat, trying to think of another plan, the doorknob began to turn. Zero shut his eyes quickly and began to breathe heavily, pretending to be asleep.

He heard the familiar taps of Feilong's shoes walk across the room.

_Please don't come here,_ thought Zero_. Please just stay at your desk or leave the room. Just please don't come near me._

But there was no such luck.

Feilong walked over to the bed and sat down on it beside Zero. He brushed the silver hair that was covering Zero's closed eyes away and stared at what he thought was a peaceful sleeping face.

It took all of Zero's might to not cringe at the touch of Feilong. He rolled to his side hoping that Feilong would cease touching him, but, again, there was no such luck.

Feilong slid his hand up Zero's back and brushed his hand across the sleeping boy's cheek. He then traced over Zero's ribs and torso slowly. Then let his finger hook on the inside of Zero's pants.

_I can't take this anymore!_

Feilong's hand moved across Zero's stomach and stopped right where the butt to his jeans were.

As Feilong was about to unbutton them Zero shouted, "Stop!"

Feilong sat there shocked. "How long have you been awake?"

Zero swallowed the lump in his throat and said in a shaky voice, "This whole time you were feeling me up!"

"Oh?" Feilong said in a bored voice.

Zero hated that voice so much.

"Wh-why am I here, Feilong?"

Feilong stared at him long and hard. Then he got up and walked over to his desk as if he didn't hear Zero's question.

"Feilong. Why am I here?"

Silence answered Zero.

"Feilong."

Feilong didn't even so much as look up to acknowledge him.

"Feilong!" Zero shouted.

Feilong's head snapped up quickly. He stared at the now panting Zero who looked worried and afraid.

"Please," whispered Zero.

Feilong looked back down at what he was dealing with on his desk. "The wounded should rest, and you are wounded right now, so I suggest you lay back down and don't say another word."

Zero stared at him. He took in Feilong's long beautiful hair. His slender hands as he worked with the papers. His full and soft lips pursed. His eyebrows creased in frustration.

"Did you do this to me?"

Feilong didn't answer and Zero took that as a yes.

"What did you do, Feilong? I was so close! So close to going back to Japan! To home! What did you do?!"

Feilong slammed his hands on the desk. Zero flinched.

"What did I do?" Feilong said as he slowly lifted his head to look at Zero. "How about what did you do Zero?"

"Me?" Zero said in surprise. " I didn't do anything."

"You left," spat Feilong.

Zero felt something bubble up inside of him. He began to laugh. He laughed so hard that it hurt his stomach and shoulder.

When he finally calmed down, Zero said with a smile on his face, "You can't be mad at me for that."

"Who says that I can't?"

That laughter was gone now. It was replaced by pure anger.

"You are so stupid!"

Feilong stood up and walked over to the bed. He loomed over Zero and said, "You better watch what you say boy or I'll do things to you that will make you cry out for you precious Kaname-kun."

Zero remained silent.

"How dare you leave?"

"E-excuse me?" said Zero.

"You had no right to leave."

"Who said that you own me? And who said that you could tell me what to do? Because I certainly don't remember anything of that sort!"

"I bought you Zero. You are mine, no matter what you think."

"Who do you think-"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" yelled Zero. "Because I don't remember doing anything wrong! I left becau-"

"That's exactly it!" Feilong said, cutting off Zero. "You left!"

Zero stared at Feilong in absolute shock. "What's wrong with that?" whispered Zero. "I just wanted to go home!"

"What is it that you don't like here Zero? I want to give you everything you want, but I can't do that if you keep trying to run away!" yelled Feilong, boiling in anger.

"You can't keep me captive," said Zero.

"And why's that?"

"I don't belong here Feilong! I need to - no - I want to go back to Japan- to my home. With Kaname!"

Feilong stood there. Kaname. He hated that name.

"Zero," he said slowly. "I love you."

Something warm struck Zero right in the heart. What is this?

Feilong sat down on the bed beside Zero and took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I'm so sorry."

Zero sat there in a sort of state. He felt bad for Feilong but at the same time he despised this man so much.

Feilong looked Zero dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're not happy here. I'm sorry I shot you. I'm sorry I took you away from your home. But I am not sorry for taking you away from Kaname."

Zero stared into those deep black eyes. "But he didn't do anything to you."

"He doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do?" Zero asked slowly.

"I-I-" Feilong choked as his throat swelled.

"I love him," Zero whispered.

Feilong took a deep breath in. "I can't let you go." His voiced cracked.

"Feilong you say you love me, but keeping me locked in here... that's not love!"

Zero put his hand on Feilong's cheek and brought his face down slowly. Feilong gasped a little but he didn't move.

"To be honest I can admit that I love you a little bit as well," Zero whispered against Feilong's lips. Then Zero pressed his lips onto Feilong's. Their mouths melted against each other's until Zero broke away for a breath.

He stared deep into Feilong's eyes as he said, "For one night, Feilong, I'll give you my heart. Then tomorrow you will let me return to Japan, okay?"

"Okay," said Feilong as he crushed his lips against Zero's.

**A/N: Alright, alright. It's been a very, very long time and I sincerely apologize for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. But I'm back and ready to rumble. I'm going to start posting once a week on either Thursday or Friday so be prepared for some drama these next couple weeks okay? And don't be mad at me for what I did with Feilong and Zero and then just leaving off right there! Don't worry you'll get it next week. ;D love you guys so so so much and with that said please review! See ya next week!**


End file.
